Just For Fun
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: Mello is bored and want's a little attention from Matt.


Mello was bored, and tired of being ignored. Matt was yet again playing a stupid videogame. Snap, Mello took an irritated bite of his chocolate. Mello demanded attention, and matt wasn't paying any attention to the blond.

"Maaatttt."

Matt didn't even look over, all he did was hum his reply. Mello got out of his armchair so sit next to the redhead. He looked at the TV, pretending to be remotely interested in the colors and pictures flashing on the screen.

"What are you playing?"

Matt looked at Mello quizzically.

"Zelda"

Mello nodded and watched the little green character slash his enemies. He leaned closer to matt. Matt raised an eyebrow, Mello was being oddly cuddly.

"What the matter Mells?"

"Nothing, why do you ask Matty?"

Matt paused the game and tuned to look Mello.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a little bored."

Matt put his forehead on Mello's checking if he had a temperature. Mello blushed, but looked away, discussed with himself for being girly. Matt thought it was cute when the blond blushed. Only he could make Mello's cheeks turn pink.

"Mells?"

Mello looked at him, his icy blue eyes warmer than normal. Mello reached up and pulled Matt's goggles off of him. Mello never got to see his matt's eyes; they were always hidden behind orange tinted plastic.

"Matt, play with me."

Mello smirked cockily, egging the other on. Matt raised an eyebrow at this. Mello leaned closer to the redhead, closing almost all of the space between them. Matt licked the blond's lips and pulled him in close.

"Mells"

Mello kissed matt wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. The kiss was hot and wet. Matt was beginning to feel the heat in his pants. He groaned when Mello pressed closer. Matt's shirt was the first to go, than Mello's. Matt kissed trail down Mello's chin and neck, stopping when he got to a pert nipple. Mello let out a low moan, as matt lowered him onto the sofa. He nipped and licked his way down to Mello's way too tight leather pants. Mello panted his face flushed, he felt hot. Matt successfully pulled off Mello's pants. Mello being Mello, he wasn't wearing boxers. Matt licked his lips and licked the tip playfully. Mello hissed and arched his back a little, the flickering heat on his cock felt wonderful. Mello fisted matt's red locks and tried to push matt onto his dick. Matt obliged his blond lover and swallowed him whole. Mello moaned loudly. Matt bobbed his head slowly, teasingly. Mello whimpered, again being his usual inpatient self. Matt felt like being mean today so he decided to stop and take off his pants. Mello growled in protest. Matt kissed Mello harshly, biting his lower lip. They moaned as their erections touched. Mello bit down on Matt's neck as Matt's put a finger in his tight hole. Thrusting his finger in and out, making Mello bite harder.

"Mell, come on, I know you want to moan. I know you like it. I wanna hear you."

matt trust in another finger, and Mello moaned loudly. Matt began stretching his lover. Feeling that the blond was stretched enough, he took his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Mello. Thrusting in hard, Mello moaned loudly and he arched his back. Matt started thrusting in rhythm. Mello ordered matt to speed up his pace, and he obeyed. Mello was rolling his hips in rhythm with Matts, increasing the friction. Matt groaned as he watched Mello's pleasure filled, lusty eyes. Matt trust in hard panting hard.

"Mail!"

Matt thrust in harder and harder, each time Mello screamed his real name. Just the sound of that made matt hot. Matt was close to climaxing. And he knew that it was the same for his blond lover. He grabbed Mello's forgotten weeping member.

"Mail, Mail!"

Mello came onto matt's hand. His walls clenched around Matt's dick. He trust in a couple more times before climaxing deep in Mello moaning his real name.

"Michael"

With the last of his strength he pulled out and lie down on top of Mello completely bushed. Mello chuckled and hugged Matt to himself, snuggling onto his chest.

"That was fun."

"Mells"

Mello kissed Matt's neck lovingly.

"You're rather affectionate today."

"Don't get used to it."

"Awww, but I like you this way."

"Yeah and if you tell anyone I'll-"

"Shoot my dick off."

Mello snuggled closer, and Matt chuckled.

"Glad you understand. Now shut up, I'm tired."

Matt smiled and snuggled the blond man back. Before he went to sleep he whispered.

"Love you Mells"


End file.
